unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Videogame War
The Videogame War was a large war that was fought over shames. It started in 1999, and went on for four years, four months, four days, four hours, four minutes, four seconds, and four milliseconds. It was fought between Mushroom Kingdom, The Sonic Islands, Pac-Land, and Hyrule. Sparta and Japan were also notable participants, but their roles were so minor, Nobody noticed them. Causes Mario and Sonic had been enemies for a long time, always having a friendly rivalry. But one day, Pac-Man sold a new shame, and it got more sales than Mario and Sonic combined. The three characters met up, and started arguing. Then, everyone started taking sides, and everything went crazy. After Mario tried to poison Sonic and Pac-Man, and Pac-Man tried to eat Mario and Sonic. The three of them went to the nations that they all conveniently have power in, and declared war on each other. War Bombing of Mushroom Kingdom The first battle of this war was fought when Sonic ordered twenty thousand planes to invade Mushroom Kingdom, and drop bombs on major cities. He didn't have twenty thousand planes, so he just sent five. The Mushroom Kingdom shot them down swiftly. Bombing of Raccoon City Sony wanted to get into the war, so the started developing some of the most dangerous weapons ever, in Raccoon City. They specialized in biological warfare, due to a merger with the Umbrella Corporation. On September 26, 1999, biological chemicals leaked out of a testing center and affected most of the population. The city was in disarray. At the same time Mario took executive order to have the city bombed to prevent a larger war.. He said, "make it go BOOM!" (BOOM! is believed to be an experimental bomb that was powerful enough to destroy an entire city.) The bomb struck on October 1st, 1999, thus ending Sony's involvement in the war before it began. However, it's most powerful weapon, Nemesis, escaped from the explosion. Invasion of the Sonic Islands Mushroom Kingdom's treaty with Hyrule came into place, and the two countries sent a combined force of ten thousand soldiers on hundreds of ships into the Sonic Islands. The Sonic Islands deployed their own navy to defend against this, and blew most of this attack up. However, the Mushroom Kingdom used its Fire Flower population, and the tables were turned. Betrayal of the Mushroom Kingdom-Hyrule Alliance While they were receiving reports on the Invasion of the Sonic Islands, Mario accidentally stepped on Zelda's foot. An argument ensued, and after Peach slapped Zelda, the treaty was void, and the two countries started fighting. They fought over who got the newly claimed Sonic Islands, and Sonic chased them out during this time. Second Invasion of Sonic Islands Right after Sonic's victory, Pac-Man sent many Pac-People into the Sonic Islands, and conquered some of the islands before having to stop. Sonic and Pac-Man did not fight each other after that, as they could not defeat the other. The two left the war here, and did not want to participate further. Hyrule Vs. Mushroom Kingdom Peach sent several thousand soldiers into Hyrule, and they charged straight into Hyrule Castle. Hyrule fought for a long time, but the castle was blown up, and the royal family were taken prisoner. They surrendered the next day. Third Invasion of Sonic Islands and Invasion of Pac-Land Overconfident with their recent victory, the Mushroom Kingdom sent the rest of their grand army into battle in the Sonic Islands and Pac-Land. After four months of fighting here, the Mushroom Kingdom retreated, and the battle ended in a draw. Aftermath Hyrule being defeated, had to surrender their entire army to the Mushroom Kingdom. After the draw in the Sonic Islands and Pac-Land, the Mushroom Kingdom gave Hyrule its army back, and the four countries negotiated a peaceful compromise. Meanwhile, Bowser plans a deadly Super Nuke...... Trivia *No Sony characters participated in this war because of the Sony Civil War, which was being fought at the time, and because of the bombing of Raccoon City, which was the only base ready to fight. *This is the largest war ever fought over shames. Category:Wars Category:Events